vanguardversefandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel Sommers
'Laurel Alana Sommers '(Born August 30th) is the daughter of two of the world’s first heroes, Sparrow and Chameleon. When she was nine years old, her father was killed in action splitting her family apart and leading to her mother’s suicide. By the time she was a teenager, Laurel had become the black sheep of the family. Laurel ended up being kidnapped by a shadow organization known as the Order. A trained assassin she was sent back to home to carry out various assassinations, her legend growing in fearful whispers. But by the time Whisper was sent to kill her own brother, her legend had grown to be a fearful myth. Unable to fulfill her contract, Laurel turned against her handler and betrayed the Order. Carrying on as a vigilante, Laurel struggles to obstain from her murderous methods to redeem herself and honor her parents legacy. History Early Life Laurel Sommers was born on August 30th in Blackwater City to Victor and Barbara Sommers. Laurel was the daughter of two of the world's first ‘heroes’. The two were super power beings hired by a shadow branch of the US Government known as The Agency to be spies during the late Cold War Era up into Vietnam. The two were first presented to the world whilst thwarting an assassination attempt on a politician, who happened to be a friend of theirs. They later retired from field work after having a family, with Laurel and her two older brothers, Alec and Matt. When Laurel was nine years old, her father was murdered. His killer was never caught. Laurel’s mother fell into a deep depression and Laurel’s brother’s turned to The Agency to begin their training as teens. Laurel was forced to step up and take care of her mother. Things got dark for Laurel as she got older, she began stealing her mother’s pills. Things got especially bad when her mother committed suicide on her thirteenth birthday. While the loss of her mother pushed her brothers into a life of heroics, this was not the case for Laurel. After puberty, she had activated her powers to manipulate sound. Rather than continue to train, she went headfirst into drugs. She partied and drank too much and popped pills of all different shapes and colors. She squandered her inheritance and went out to party with random guys every night of the week. Laurel grew distant from her brothers as she continuously rejected their help. After an intervention attempt, Laurel said some pretty hurtful things. That night, she blacked out worse than ever before. She woke up tied to a chair in a dark room with men she didn’t recognize. Laurel had caught the attention of a shadowy organization known as The Order. While brothers assumed that she was just blowing off steam, they began to worry when she didn’t return home the next week. Soon enough, six years passed. Descent Into Darkness Laurel spent much of the first year in the Order being ‘molded’ by the Sculptors. She was given highly addictive hallucinogenic drugs that made her extremely susceptible to brain wash. The happy memories of her life were eroded and replaced with horrific nightmares that painted her family as villains. Ultimately though, it took Laurel less convincing than most to let the darkness in. Once it did, it never came out. Laurel trained within the Order and rose quickly through the ranks, outmatching the other trainees. The Sensei decided to put Laurel through an initiation test. The second best recruit was sent to attack Laurel while she slept, but her control over sound allowed her to overhear the entire plan. Awakened when he began walking towards, Laurel was prepared for the attack and she easily diposed of her opponent. But she didn’t stop there. Paranoid that they would keep sending intiates after her, she wiped out every single recruit of the Order within the hour. While annoyed at the loss of “valuable goods”, The Sensei sent Laurel to complete her Trail by Fire in tthe city of New York. The contract: stage the attack to look like a suicide. Laurel traveled through the city that never sleeps and located her target by listening to his heartbeat. Rather than simply stage the murder as a suicide, Laurel did them one better; she used her power to project voices into her target’s head. Believing himself to be going mad, the voices eventually drove the target to suicide by pressuring him throughout the night. Returning to the Order, Laurel was initiated into The Triquetra, the highest ranking of the assassins in The Order. Whisper Upon gaining entry into the Triquetra after killing the former member, Laurel took control of the trio and became the unofficial leader by beating her cohorts into submission. The Triquetra served a single purpose: obey The Puppetmaster’s every command. The three seduced, tortured and killed all across the world for him, bending to his every whim. The next few years were a blur for Laurel, with only a few instances sticking out. Terrorizing a small town. Training the intiates. The 01/01 Tragedy. Carrying out an affair with the Puppetmaster. Her solid memories began just over five years after her capture. Sent to London, Laurel posed as a woman named Esra Moll Ramus. There, Laurel seduced the daughter of a politician, the beautiful Serena Luddington. But, during her seven months undercover Laurel began to feel alive for the first time since her father died. She fell in love with Serena, but when the time came, Laurel carried out her contract. Serena’s body was never recovered and is still listed as missing. Laurel then returned to the arms of the Puppetmaster in despair. Not long after, Laurel was sent back to Blackwater City for the first time since her capture over six years prior. Laurel reported on the activities of the local crime syndicate, the Soul Eaters and their boss, Dastard Diablo. Ultimately, the Order decided to befriend Diablo and Laurel was sent to kill a vigilante who had been messing with The Eater’s operations. Laurel found and battled the vigilante throughout the backalleys of Blackwater. Upon standing over the defeat man, Laurel unmasked him to find herself looking down at the face of her brother. The Vanguard Ultimately, Laurel could not bring herself to kill her own brother. Once she crossed that line, there was no going back. So, Laurel betrayed the Order for the first time. Marked for death, Laurel was taken into the custoday of The Agency. The Director managed to secure an immunity deal for Laurel if she turned on the Order. But that wasn’t enough for her. She wanted to be there when they took down the Order. Laurel’s brothers ultimately got her released into their custody and brought her in on their operations as a probationary member. This unsettled almost every member of their team, except for her brother Matt. Laurel ulimately proved to be a loose cannon in the field when she killed several Soul Eaters during a drug bust. Laurel spent the next month in The Ward under constant watch by Doc. Upon her release, Laurel was much more calm and composed. Though she still struggles in the field (particularly when anything having to do with drugs, sexual assault or children is involved), she has come a long ways. But the team has come to distrust her once more after they discovered she was secretly sending messages to an unknown person.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Vanguardians Category:Gifted Category:LGBTQ Category:The Order Members Category:Anti-Hero Category:Triquetra Member